Trece de mayo
by Lovyrs
Summary: Tino se inscribio en el llamado "experimento social". Lo que no sabe que este día estaba destinado a cambiar su vida cuando conoce a un hombre alto y atractivo llamado Berwald. TRADUCCION (hermosa historia)
1. Capitulo 1 - Beso

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uhm esto es solo una traducción de un maravilloso fic SuFin que leí mientras agonizaba al ver que no hay suficientes fics de mi OTP en español xD en fin, soy nueva en esto, si hay un problema, avíseme por favor!

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya**.

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

Comentario de la autora del fic:

Nota: Esta basado en una cosa que vi en línea donde pedían a extraños que se besaran y pensé que sería un SuFin AU, cosas del destino y algo así.

* * *

Todo sucedió ese día. Bueno, todo comenzó unos días anteriormente. Tino estaba navegando en el Internet, como de costumbre, cuando de pronto vio un anuncio que pronto cambiaría su vida.

 **Experimento Social**

 **18 voluntarios de edades 18 30 necesarios para un "experimento social"**

 **Venir a las 01:00, Lunes 13 de mayo , Calle principal número 32.**

Sucedió en ese mismo momento en que la personalidad amable y explosiva de Tino comenzaron a debatirse entre sí. Hizo clic en el anuncio.

Estaba rodeado en una habitación por extraños. Tino miró a su alrededor, a cada uno de sus rostros, examinándolos. Lo que le llamó la atención fue un hombre alto, de pelo rubio, ojos azules, llevaba lentes y con el ceño fruncido en el rostro.

 ** _Es aterrador_** , pensó Tino, pero supuso que en realidad no debería juzgar a alguien basado en cómo se veía, pero el joven era algo atractivo.

De repente, Tino oyó una voz en la parte delantera de la sala y se dio la vuelta para ver a una señora de pelo naranja que llamaba la atención de todos.

 **"Buenos días, soy la señora Smith y estoy realizando un experimento social el día de hoy"** , comenzó. **"Bueno, el experimento social que vamos a estar llevando a cabo hoy en día es que queremos que besen a un completo desconocido y vamos a grabar los resultados en una cámara."**

Tino sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina dorsal. ¿Beso? ¿A un completo extraño? Él no se había comprometido para esto. Bueno, en realidad ya lo sabía, pero ya no importa eso. Ya estaba aquí y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

 **"Se le asignó al azar a una persona. Ahora, por favor entrar en la habitación de allí para que usted pueda esperar su turno"** , dijo la señora Smith.

Un murmullo casi silencioso se extendió entre la multitud y la chica de al lado de Tino comenzó a susurrarle: **" Interesante, ¿no?"**

El hombre finlandés la miró y respondió: **"Sí, es como que algo raro"**

Luego se dirigió a la sala de espera con los demás, sus manos empezaron a sudar.

Era el turno de Tino, y miró a la persona con la que fue emparejado. Era tan alto, es el hombre intimidante de antes, Tino saltó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, a pesar que después estaría aún más cerca.

El hombre extendió su mano en dirección a Tino.

 **"M' n'mbre es Berwald Oxenstierna."**

Algo se sentía extraño en el contacto visual con Berwald, correspondiendo el saludo Tino tomó la mano de Berwald, mirando hacia abajo. **"Tino Väinämöinen"** , respondió.

Caminaron hacia un escenario en miniatura con una cámara rodando y las mejillas de Tino empezaban a teñirse de color rosa.

Tino sonrió a Berwald, al completo desconocido. **"Creo que eso es todo"** , murmuró.

Berwald solamente respondió con un breve **"mhm"** antes de tirar de Tino hacia él.

Berwald envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza del hombre finlandés, más y más, en cierto modo, como si se conocieran, pensó en un tierno abrazo.

Lo primero que Tino notó sobre el beso fue lo increíble que era Berwald como besador. Sintió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, al estar tan cerca de él, sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía de él en absoluto. Era casi como si Berwald quería verter todas sus emociones en él, pero no podía existir una emoción allí. Tino estaba sumergido en el beso, casi olvidando que era Berwald, pero a la vez alguien más. Imposible de describir.

Antes de que Tino siquiera se diera cuenta, Berwald rompió el beso. Inmediatamente, ambos se sonrojaron, y torpemente tomaron distancia el uno del otro, Tino tocaba suavemente sus propios labios.

Aun así evito el contacto visual con el hombre más alto, **"Fue un placer conocerte Berwald"** murmuro el ojivioleta.

Oyó un débil, **"Igualmente"** desde donde Berwald estaba de pie. Y los dos salieron de la habitación en ese fatídico día, 13 de mayo.

* * *

Se los digo, este fic es corto pero fantastico */* consta de 7 capitulos mas el epilogo ( ocho en total), es hermoso, se los prometo. Ojala les guste la calidad de la traduccion. Apoyame con un review pleaseee :3


	2. Capitulo 2 - Almas Gemelas

SEGUNDO CAPITULO! Ojala les guste, cualquier error avíseme por favor.

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué día es hoy?_** , pensó Tino. Ah, claro, 13 de mayo.

13 de mayo. Ese día tenía un tipo de significado en la vida de Tino, ¿no? Oh, sí, había sido ese día; hace exactamente un año que había besado a un extraño al azar para un experimento social.

Tino no sabía por qué todavía recordaba el día exacto en el que había besado a Berwald. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de ese beso quedó guardado en el fondo de la mente de Tino, de vez en cuando llegaba a sus pensamientos conscientes, sólo para inmediatamente ser empujados de nuevo al borde de su mente, esperando para salir. Los pensamientos no habían sido un factor clave en su vida, por lo que no era frecuente que significaría mucho para él.

Tino fue a ver a su mejor amigo, la casa de Eduard para una visita. Llevaba una bolsa de galletas, sólo es un pequeño regalo para Eduard.

De repente, aparentemente de la nada, Tino choco contra un hombre alto y el regalo para Eduard cayó en el sucio suelo.

El hombre se agacho con el fin de recoger las galletas de Tino, disculpándose mientras lo hacía. Tino juró que reconocía esa voz, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre, fue como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor. Por ese breve momento, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos, y esa breve comunicación.

 **"¿Berwald?"**

 **"¿Tino?"**

 ** _Él sigue siendo temible como lo recuerdo_** , pensó Tino, un ligero escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

Berwald entregó la bolsa de galletas al hombre de menor tamaño que él. **"Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?"** dijo Tino.

 **"Sí. Un año desde que nos besamos."**

La memoria de Tino recordó el beso de Berwald y empezaron a venir los recuerdos como inundaciones sobre él, como una gran ola en la playa.

 **"¿Usted cree en las almas gemelas**?" Preguntó Tino. Berwald miró a lo lejos un poco antes de mirar hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Tino.

 **"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué sigues aquí eh?"**

El corazón de Tino revoloteó por un rato antes de volver a la normalidad, y se sonrojó un poco por el coqueteo algo extraño de Berwald, pero decidió continuar la conversación de todos modos, a pesar de la incomodidad.

 **"Por cierto, hace un año, ¿sentiste perderte en el beso, casi como si el otro no era un completo desconocido, si no como alguien más? Solo pregunto porque esto me paso a mí."**

Berwald volvió a mirar Tino con una expresión sorprendida, sin dudas.

Así es, Berwald había sentido la misma sensación. **"¿D'seas t'mar un c'fé mientr's nos conocem's mej'r p'r primera vez?"**

 **"Justo igual como esa fecha…"** Tino comenzó, antes de mirar a la cara del hombre sueco y ver que este se sonrojaba de un color rosado brillante en su rostro. **"Oh"**

Berwald sacó un lápiz y una nota adhesiva, escribió algo en él, y se lo entregó a Tino. **"Est'y algo av'rgonz'do"** , dijo. El sueco luego se agacho unos centímetros para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Tino, dejando a ambos en sus rostros un color rosado brillante, así como Berwald corría a donde quiera que iba.

Tino miró la nota adhesiva. Tenía el nombre y teléfono de Berwald garabateado con ese lápiz que Berwald había estado usando. Tino suspiro y sonrió cálidamente.

Esta iba a ser una relación muy interesante.

* * *

Termine el segundo capitulo. Tranquilos, luego se pone interesante, solo diré que ash u.u este fic me hizo llorar TTwTT . Reviews please...? :c


	3. Capitulo 3 - Amor

Otro capitulo mas! Cualquier error díganme por favor.

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya**.

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

* * *

Berwald y Tino estaban abrazados, envueltos en una manta, sin preocuparse por el mundo exterior. Estaban viendo una película juntos, pero los pensamientos de Tino estaban lejos de lo que estaba sucediendo en la película.

Estamos en ese día de nuevo. **13 de mayo**. Habían pasado dos años desde el extraño experimento social y su primer beso con Berwald. Había pasado un año desde que Berwald le había invitado a salir en su primera cita. Por supuesto que habían celebrado por tener una fecha así, una mini noche que consiste en la cena, abrazos, besos y la película que actualmente estaban viendo. Pero había algo que faltaba. _13 de mayo_ fue el día en que dieron inicio a una relación (aun no amorosa) en el pasado, si no fuera por ese día, nada estaría sucediendo hoy.

A Tino siempre le habían dicho que era adorable y que su regordete rostro, casi como un bebé, le hacía ver atractivo. Había un montón de gente que le había pedido ser su pareja a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno de ellos parecía el indicado. Ninguno de sus relaciones en el pasado había durado más de un mes. Ellos actuaban como si la relación parecía más como una responsabilidad en hacerle feliz y viceversa, ni se acordaban de las fechas, por lo que Tino siempre rompía con ellos. Había llegado al punto donde Tino se preguntaba si alguna vez encontraría el amor en cualquiera de las personas con las que saldría.

Pero Berwald era diferente.

Tino disfruta viendo a Berwald, disfruta verlo a su lado y saber que crecía junto a él. Se encontró soñando con el hombre sueco durante sus largas horas de trabajo. Cuando se besaron, el corazón de Tino salto de entusiasmo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Estar con Berwald simplemente le hizo tan feliz que lo necesitaba y quería más de él. El sueco se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad básica de Tino, esta tan feliz de encontrar la felicidad con Berwald. Sólo había una palabra que podría describir este sentimiento.

Fue entonces cuando Tino se dio cuenta que la relación había avanzado mucho, pero, un gran cambio no siempre iba a suceder por sí solo. Tino necesitaba que esto ocurra.

Miró a Berwald, quien estaba concentrado en la película. **"Hey, Berwald."**

Berwald miró de nuevo a Tino, directamente a sus ojos. **_Se ve tan terrorífico_** , pensó Tino, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

 **"¿S'?"**

 **"Te amo."**

Berwald miro con sorpresa al menor y respondió. **"Y' tamb'én t' amo."**

Tino tomó el mando de la tele y la apagó. ¿Por qué tienen que ver el romance de los demás, si lo tienen entre ellos? Que absurdo…

Se inclinaron para darse un beso, Tino empujo a Berwald sobre la cama boca arriba y se subió encima de él. Introdujo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Berwald, acariciando sus costillas y quitando la prenda lentamente.

De repente, en un movimiento inesperado, Berwald empujó hacia adelante y Tino pudo ver que su rostro era de ese color rojo brillante.

Cuando habían empezado a salir, Tino se había dado cuenta que Berwald tiene una tendencia a llegar a estar muy avergonzado con mucha facilidad. A veces era un coqueteo ocasional, mientras que otras veces era un beso que hacia el rostro de Berwald de un color rojo brillante. Tino también tuvo algunos problemas, a veces mirando a la cara de Berwald y la expresión ceñuda constante en su cara le hacía sentir ganas de gritar. Pero, había conseguido dominar ese problema.

Berwald tenía su mano sobre el pecho de Tino, lentamente lo empujo. **"Est's r'alm'nte list' p'ra…"**

Tino saltó para el otro lado de la cama, sintiendo que su cara se calentaba al solo pensar en sexo. **"No, lo siento, aun no estoy listo, pero podemos abrazarnos un poco más si quieres."**

Una mano fuerte agarró el hombro de Tino. **"N' tien's n'da de qu' av'rg'nzarte"** la otra mano de Berwald agarró el otro hombro de Tino y le atrajo de modo que sus labios se encontraron. **"Cr'o qu' 's una gr'n id'a."** respondió.

Tino no podría haber sido más feliz en ese mismo momento. Con Berwald a su lado, sentía que todo era posible.

* * *

 **Nota del autora:** Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y yo ando sufriendo porque no soy tan rápida en escribir. Todo ha sido culpa de la escuela, pero con las vacaciones de invierno, espero conseguir tiempo para seguir. Por cierto Sealand hará su aparición en el capítulo 5.

Uhm no me gusto como quedo la traducción, siento que leyendo de corrido(en ingles) lo entiendo mejor... no se porque! Ojala les guste c: :3 ... un review para alentarme porfi :3 xD


	4. Capitulo 4 - Juntos

el cuarto capitulo ya esta aquiiii!

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

* * *

Ping! Pow! Bam!

Los disparos resonaron en los oídos de Berwald al golpear cada uno de los blancos con su pistola bb. Tino, su novio, agarró el brazo de Berwald y sonrió brillantemente.

 **"Wow Berwald! Estas mejorando últimamente. ¡Le diste a los tres blancos!"** , dijo Tino.

Habían pasado exactamente tres años desde el experimento social y el primer beso de Berwald con Tino, dos años desde que habían empezado a salir, y uno desde que habían confesado su amor. El año pasado, Berwald fue tan feliz, ya que su vida se entrelazaba poco a poco con Tino. Amaba tanto a Tino, y la sensación de calor en su corazón se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, llegando a la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Tino se había mudado a su casa, y quería compartir cada movimiento y acción de su vida juntos, ser una pareja perfecta.

Hoy en día, Tino estaba enseñándole a disparar, era su pasatiempo favorito de Tino y algo hacia que se viera increíble. A Berwald no le gusta del todo, pero su amor por Tino hizo que poco a poco le empezara a gustar. Berwald comenzó con un arma viejo bb de Tino y en realidad estaba mejorando. Al principio, no podía siquiera golpear a uno de los objetivos.

Tino termino de cargar su rifle y apuntó a un blanco mucho más pequeño del que Berwald había disparado. De repente, se produjo una fuerte explosión, Berwald saltó hacia atrás un poco, no se acostumbraba aun, echó un vistazo, y justo en el centro, en la parte superior de la pequeña "x" había un agujero redondo. Se había dado en el blanco perfecto. Perfecto, como Tino era para él, y él para Tino. Y sólo había una cosa que se puede hacer con la persona que es perfecto para ti.

De repente, Berwald se encontró sonrojándose. Había practicado tantas veces, simulando que le proponía a Tino en frente a un espejo, pero nada le salía bien, según él. ¿Qué pasa si Tino respondía que no? ¿Podría decirle un no a Berwald?

 **"Ok, Berwald, tu turno",** intervino Tino, Berwald salió de sus pensamientos. Tino dio a Berwald un beso rápido antes de que el sueco se agachase para recoger el arma bb. **"Un buen beso de buena suerte."**

Berwald disparó tres veces, cada uno hacia los objetivos, pero esta vez sólo le dio a uno. Se volvió a Tino. **"M' punt'ría n' es t'n bu'na, pero t' er's perf'cto."**

Tino rio. **"Oh. Gracias Berwald, eso es tan dulce."** El rostro de Berwald se volvió rojo y siente que hay mariposas en su estómago. Berwald se bajó en una rodilla y tomó la mano de Tino entre las suyas. **"As' es, er's perf'cto… "** Berwald puso su mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita del anillo de diamantes, la abrió y...

No podía hacerlo. Su rostro estaba demasiado roja y no podía creer que se lo estaba proponiendo a Tino. **"Qui'r…"** se detuvo. Era demasiado, y esto se volvía embarazoso para él. Miró a Tino, pudo ver que su novio también estaba nervioso.

 **"E-está bien"** , tartamudeó Tino. **"Puedes terminar."**

Berwald miro a Tino, puro amor, amor verdadero emitía entre ellos.

 **"Tino"** , Berwald comenzó, **"¿Qui'res cas'rte c'nmig'?"**

Se quedaron allí por un segundo, y la preocupación se extendió por todo el corazón de Berwald. ¿Qué podía hacer si Tino le responde un no? Todo el futuro y la felicidad de Berwald dependían de éste momento, una palabra, una respuesta, y el resultado final de su vida.

 **"Sí, por supuesto que me casaré contigo, Berwald."**

Una avalancha de alivio y alegría se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Berwald. Amaba tanto a Tino, y ahora estarían juntos para siempre. Berwald sonrió y lágrimas de alivio corrían por sus ojos. Sintió una inundación de calor que se completaba y era más perfecta debido a una de las únicas cosas que importaban a Berwald, el amor de Tino.

 **"H' esp'rado m'cho Tino"** , Berwald le susurró al oído antes de enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Tino. Se quedaron así, pareció una eternidad hasta que Tino empujo a Berwald (fue un empujón de gran fuerza de alguien que no parecía muy fuerte si se le juzgaba por su rostro adorable).

Los ojos de Tino se agrandaron mientras miraba su reloj. **"¡Oh! Berwald, debemos ir a casa ahora. Tenemos que establecer todos los planes para la boda."**

Berwald asintió y tomó la mano de Tino. **"Er's mi esp'sa."** Podrían estar juntos para siempre, el amor verdadero se cruzó en el camino de vida de Berwald. Deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Tino y se levantó, abrazando a Tino con un beso conmovedor, su corazón saltaba de felicidad. El beso debería haber durado para siempre, pero no fue así por falta de aire, y luego se convirtió en un abrazo, lleno de amor, Berwald abrazo a la figura más pequeña que él, Tino. Berwald podía sentir la sonrisa de Tino, a pesar de que no podía verlo.

 **"** **! Eso es una tontería, Berwald! Usted sabe que yo no soy una chica."** Tino rio. **"En realidad se veía muy lindo, ¿cómo pudiste pensar en que podría rechazar una propuesta de mi verdadero amor?"**

Compartieron un beso más antes de caminar hacia el auto, de la mano.

 _Cada 13 de mayo_ , algo pasaba entre Tino y Berwald que cambiaría sus vidas drásticamente, pero esta propuesta, fue posiblemente la más importante de todas. Gracias a eso, estarían juntos para siempre, y juntos para siempre era lo que ambos siempre habían querido.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo 4. Cuando fui a mi casa para las vacaciones, he olvidado mi portátil en mi casa por accidente, así que tengo que usar el de mi mamá y esto puede afectar la velocidad en la que subo los capítulos porque no puedo hacer cosas como escribir en mi habitación después de que ella se va a la cama. Sealand está en el próximo capítulo, digo, si te lo estabas preguntando cuando aparecerá.

Estoy algo apurada, hize la traducción en 2 horas contando con apuros ya que hoy me voy de retiro, juro y se que hay un error por ahi! Me avisan porfavor! Gracias por leer! Un review plz


	5. Capitulo 5 - El Accidente

El quinto capitulo! Fue improviso, en 3 horas tengo clases n.n ... si hay un error, me hago culpable, estoy al borde de echarte a domir en el suelo xD

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

* * *

Tino y su marido, Berwald, estaban abrazados esa noche. Eso es tranquilo, muy tranquilo para Tino, sintiendo la mezcla del calor, aroma de Berwald con la suya. Él estaba en el borde de estar conciente, ya a la deriva hacia el reino de los sueños, cuando de repente, un pensamiento matizado llego a su mente. Mañana sería quizá el XIII día especial, y como siempre paso en los últimos años, algo increíble pasaría entre Tino y Berwald.

 **"Hey, Berwald?"** Tino susurró.

Oyó un leve **"Mm"** de Berwald.

 **"Mañana va a ser el décimo tercero 13 de mayo, y ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Mhm"**

 **"¿Qué crees que va a pasar?"**

 **"T'ndrem's que 'sperar a v'r que p'sa"**

 **"Supongo"**

Justo en ese momento, Tino se quedó dormido.

Era un sábado ese día, eso significaba que ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar. Habían decidido pasar el día en total relax, los dos juntos. No habría fiesta para celebrar su día o cualquier cosa que había pasado entre ellos dos. La fiesta podría esperar hasta el aniversario de boda que ya se acercaba.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, alrededor de las siete, Tino estaba disfrutando de un poco de su café favorito y de la lectura de un libro, mientras que Berwald estaba probando un nuevo equipo que compró por navegar por la página web de Ikea.

De repente, Berwald corrió hacia Tino con una mirada de medio sorprendido y medio asustado, Tino saltó hacia atrás un poco.

 **"Berwald, que-"** Tino chilló antes de ser cortado por Berwald.

 **"Ac'bo d' compr'r un n'ño "** , Berwald entro en pánico, el de ojos violetas pensó que estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

Tino puso su mano sobre el hombro de Berwald. **"Cálmate, Berwald, dime todo."**

Berwald respiró hondo **. "Y' sol' qu'ría compr'r en Ikea p'ro lu'go me f'i a Ebay y algu'en est'ba v'ndi'ndo a s' hijo p'ro mi equ'po t'vo unos fall's y 'n el últ'mo seg'ndo di clic a c'mprar y ah'ra he compr'do un n'ño"** , dijo.

Tino se sentó en el sofa, cogió el ordenador de Berwald para ver lo que pasaba, y si, de hecho, había comprado un niño. Y a un precio muy alto de apuestas. La descripción decía:

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Soy Peter Kirkland, y tengo 12 años de edad. Estoy harto de vivir en la casa de mi hermano estúpido, así que me estoy vendiendo a mí mismo en Ebay. Con suerte, si usted es un idiota, por favor haga clic en la apuesta, aliste su bolsillo. Quiero decir, yo valgo mucho dinero, ¿no? Tengo que salir de la casa del gruñón y vendiéndome a mí mismo en Ebay, apuesto a que me dejará ir. Mi dirección es 19, Rosemary Hill. Si quieres vienes a recogerme. ¡Tranquilízate!_**

 ** _El paquete incluye_**

 ** _¡Yo!_**

 ** _¡Usted no consigue nada más!_**

 **Jajaja**

Tino miró con incredulidad a Berwald, que todavía tenía esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro. De repente, le dio un golpe. **"¡Diecinueve Rosemary Hill, es la dirección de mi mejor amigo de la escuela primaria. ¡Nunca olvidaría eso! "** Tino espetó.

 **"Y' me l' dij'ste"** respondió Berwald.

 **"** **¡Vístete Berwald, puede no ser el mismo Rosemary Hill, pero vale la pena intentarlo! ¡También tenemos que ver si el chico verdaderamente se vende en Ebay!"** dijo Tino. **"Y también conseguir nuestro dinero."**

Llegaron a la calle del que Tino estaba hablando, Rosemary Hill. Tino suspiró mientras los recuerdos de su infancia regresaron hacia él, pero este no era el momento de tener una ola de nostalgia. Tenían que ver lo que estaba pasando con ese chico y obtener su dinero de vuelta.

Tino tiró en el puesto número diecinueve años, se bajó del coche, y sonó el timbre, poco seguido por Berwald.

 **"¡Ellos están aqui!"** chilló una voz desde el interior de la casa. La puerta se abrió, y allí estaba Peter Kirkland, igual al de la foto en Ebay.

Tino miró a Peter, que ahora se reía alegremente justo cuando oyó otra voz desde el interior de la casa. **"¿Qué hiciste esta vez maldito mocoso?"**.

Salió un hombre con el pelo rubio y cejas gruesas, que fulminó con ira hacia Peter, entonces vieron a Tino y Berwald, sonrió amablemente, y alzo su mano en modo de saludo.

 **"Oh, hola. Soy Arthur Kirkland. Lo siento si Peter ha causado un inconveniente últimamente. Yo sabía que no debía déjalo a solas con el equipo "** , dijo.

Tino estrechó la mano de Arthur. **"Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen, y él es mi marido, Berwald."** Arthur también extendió su mano hacia Berwald.

 **"¿Por qué no entran? Tengo bocaditos y té si ustedes desean."**

 **"Está bien, sólo tomamos el desayuno."** Berwald y Tino entraron en la casa de Arthur y Arthur les llevó a su sala de estar donde él hizo un gesto hacia Tino y Berwald para sentarse. Peter corrió y choco en el regazo de Berwald, y el sueco dejó escapar un **"uf"**.

 **"Eres mi nuevo papá"** , gritó Peter. Seguro ahora a ustedes (lectores) les parece un niño lindo.

Tino converso con Arthur sobre lo que pasó con su hijo en Ebay y pidió que le devolvieran la cantidad de dinero que se dio por una oferta accidentalmente. Arthur asintió, entendiendo, y les escribió un cheque de devolución de su dinero. Cuando Tino se dio la vuelta, Berwald estaba en el suelo jugando con Peter y sus figuras de acción.

Arthur sonrió y miró de nuevo a Tino. **"Ahora que ya me has contado tu historia, ¿por qué no te digo el mío?"** , dijo Arthur y Tino asintió en señal de aprobación.

 **"Bueno, mi madre murió cuando nació Peter, y nuestro padre también murió antes de que me convirtiera en un adulto. Peter quedó huérfano así que me ofrecí a llevarlo y convertirlo en mi hijo. Es obvio decir que no puedo ir a la universidad o hacer cualquier cosa de estudios mientras tengo que cuidar de él, ha sido bastante difícil, pero me las he arreglado para tratar con él. "**

Tino oyó a Peter riendo con Berwald y mostrándole sus figuras. **"Esa es una historia triste. Al parecer, veo que a Peter y Berwald se están llevando bien, bastante bien."**

 **"Sí."**

Lo siguiente que supo Tino, es que Peter iba montado en los hombros de Berwald y Berwald sonrió al niño.

 **"De todos modos, debemos irnos. Berwald y yo deseamos algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos, teniendo en cuenta que hoy es el día en que nos conocimos, y la primera vez que me invitó a salir, y el día que me propuso matrimonio"** , dijo Tino.

 **"Bueno, eso es lindo. Ustedes dos pueden venir en cualquier momento para visitarnos",** respondió Arthur.

En eso, Tino y Berwald dejaron la casa de Arthur. Por supuesto, los acontecimientos de ese día tendrían un mayor impacto en su vida, pero sólo podían esperar y ver lo que podría suceder.

* * *

Sere sincera, tuve flojera en revisar si esta bien xD .. revise asi de paso y vi un error y si hay error es porque hay mas! diganmelo para saber porfavor! cx me voy a dormir! :DD si ven un pedro por ahi... que roche que roche xDDD


	6. Capitulo 6 - Familia

Cualquier error, háganme saber, por favor.

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

* * *

Es domingo, 13 de mayo.

Desde que conocieron al niño, Tino y Berwald habían estado visitando la casa de Arthur con mucha más frecuencia por petición de Peter, que ahora los consideraba como figuras casi paternales, teniendo en cuenta que no lo eran en realidad. Finalmente, Arthur les había solicitado que sean los nuevos tutores de Peter para que pudiera ir a la universidad como siempre había querido. Tino y Berwald habían tomado a Peter como a su propio hijo.

Eran como las diez de la mañana, cuando Peter se levantó. Sus primeras palabras al llegar al primer piso fueron: **"Papá, papá, quiero un perro."**

Tino acarició la espalda del niño. **"Berwald y yo tendremos que pensar en ello durante un tiempo, entonces así podremos responderte un sí o no."** , dijo.

Berwald miró directamente a Tino. **"Deb'ríamos b'scar a un p'rro".**

 **"Uh, bueno, ¿por qué no lo hacemos ahora?, tengamos en cuenta que hoy es 13 de mayo y algo importante va a suceder, tal vez sea la llegada de un perro a esta casa."**

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron y se abalanzo sobre Tino. **"Te quiero, papá. Muchas gracias."** Salto hacia Berwald también, con más fuerza, causando un ligero gruñido que escapo de su boca.

Peter se había pasado todo el viaje divagando acerca de qué tipo de perros querría y con qué nombre iba nombrarlo, pero en el momento en que llegaron a la tienda de mascotas, se quedó sin habla. Los perros de todos los tamaños, formas y colores que hay en el mundo lo rodearon, y Peter parecía querer cada uno. Sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño perro blanco con un rostro muy apapachable. Pidieron permiso al empleado para acariciar al perro y Peter se enamoró al instante.

El perro le lamió la cara y saltó sobre él, moviendo su corta cola y Peter se encantaba cada segundo. Berwald llevo su mano al perro también, y también fue recibido por muchas lamidas de amor del perro. A pesar de que Tino pensó que iban a comprar un cachorro (y eso esperaba), no pudo resistirse más. Se agachó para acariciar al perro que saltó de los brazos de Berwald hacia el piso para saltar nuevamente pero esta vez en dirección a Tino.

 **"Bueno, creo que tenemos a nuestro perro"** , dijo Tino. **"¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?"**

 **"!Oh, yo sé! ¡Yo decidí por Hanatamago!"** exclamo Peter.

Tino suspiró. **"Oh, yo estaba pensando en algo como línea de Fiery Aciaga, Tornado de Espadas, o Muerte"** , dijo, y Berwald y Peter intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. **"O Cadáveres ensangrentados, quizá también El demonio que te espera en el camino."**

 **"¿Qué demonios, papá?"** chilló Pedro.

 **"M' qu'rida esp'sa, es' no es ac'ptable"**

 **"Muy bien, entonces Hanatamago me parece bien para mí."**

 **"Entonces Han'tam'go se llamara."**

Hanatamago se sentó con Peter en la parte posterior del coche, el conductor esta vez fue Tino. Luego, Tino salió para comprar alimentos, juguetes y ropa para el perro, cuando de repente, pensó en algo. Ahora eran una familia completa con una mascota.

Así que cuando llego a casa, Berwald, Peter y Hanatamago vinieron a su encuentro, y dijo **"¿Sabes qué? Me siento tan completo, ahora somos una familia como todo el mundo."**

Berwald asintió. **"Mm"**

 **"Con mi amado esposo"** continuó Tino, seguidamente beso a Berwald.

 **"Y mi hijo, que me encanta."** Se inclinó para besar a Peter en la mejilla, el niño protestó, pero finalmente cedió.

 **"Y nuestro nuevo perro con un amor incondicional."**

Hanatamago saltó hacia los brazos de Tino y su marido lo envolvió a él y a su hijo en un abrazo.

 **"Somos una familia perfecta."**

 **"Sí",** respondió Berwald. Tino sabía que éste era el momento más feliz que pasaba en familia. Y vendrían muchos más a partir de ese día.

* * *

 _Nota final de la autora:_

Lo siento si este capítulo es corto y no muy bueno, pero me vino el writes block, bah. Creo que este fic podría ponerse oscuro tarde o temprano, teniendo en cuenta que así es mi estilo, pero creo que me gusta así hasta el momento.


	7. Capitulo 7 - Por siempre (Epilogo)

-Hetalia no me pertenece, son de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

-El fic pertenece a **abbyj461**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ Este es el último capítulo de este fic (no es el epílogo) y sólo quiero que sepan que es muy angsty. Por lo tanto, si estabas disfrutando esto y no quieres leer este capítulo lleno de angsty, no te culpo. Puedes detenerte aquí, son felices para siempre al final. Pero, como se dice, un final feliz es un final triste que es incompleto. Así que, si usted lo desea, aquí está el final triste completo. ¡Disfrute! :]

 ** _Ahora vengo yo xD :_** lol bueno uhm el epilogo es muy corto, enserio bien corto por lo tanto en esta actualización estará el capitulo final y el epilogo juntos. Originalmente el fic tiene 8 publicaciones contando el epilogo, pero en esta traducción serán 7 publicaciones. Gracias por leer. Ojala sea buena traduciendo, y si no pues aprenderé a mejorar. Se que no lo hago muy bien pero bueno por lo menos me siento feliz de sumar un fic mas al fandom Sufin hispano (aunque el fic no sea mio :3 ) Tengo una lista de fics que ya las autoras me dieron permiso para traducirlas. Uff... bueno sigan leyendo xD.

* * *

Era una especie de broma cruel.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el mismo día en que Berwald había esperado todos los años a la espera de que algo increíble suceda? Habían vivido una vida larga y satisfactoria juntos, pero aun así, a pesar de haber pasado ya un largo tiempo, aun dolía.

Hoy es 13 de mayo, y hace exactamente un año, el marido de Berwald había muerto. Recordó claramente el fatídico día, la desesperación de encontrar a Tino gritando y corriendo al hospital para su tratamiento de ataque al corazón. Pero había sido demasiado tarde. Peter también estaba allí, dando su último adiós a su padre. Incluso ya siendo un hombre maduro y derecho, las lágrimas todavía corrían por su rostro como si fuera un niño pequeño.

 **"Sólo si pudiéramos ser inmortales para que pudiera amarte por siempre."**

Aquellos habían sido las últimas palabras de Tino. Berwald deseaba lo mismo. Cualquier cosa valdría la pena para quedarse con Tino por siempre. Cualquier cosa.

El amor de Berwald por Tino se había convertido en una parte de él, una necesidad básica para toda su existencia, y con su fallecimiento produjo el arrebato con tanta violencia de un pedazo del corazón del sueco para que nunca sea remplazado de nuevo. Tino había sido diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal varios meses después y le habían dicho que tenía menos de un año y medio para vivir. Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para decir adiós a Peter y a sus nietos. Berwald no aceptaba vivir sin Tino por mucho tiempo ya que así no tendría el deseo de vivir más. Sería una tortura, el despertar y esperar por la calidez de Tino y sólo sentir el frío. Aun así, Tino le había dicho adiós a su familia, y así había desapareció hace unos días. Él sabía que estaba muriendo, que el dolor en su pecho había empeorado como nunca antes.

Aquí Berwald de pie, frente a la tumba de su amado esposo. Se desplomó en el suelo, y las lágrimas tocaron los bordes de sus ojos. Si Tino estuviera aquí, todo habría estado bien.

Berwald cayó de rodillas y sintió el suelo frío bajo sus piernas. Las lágrimas de añoranza corrían de sus ojos y sintió que sus manos tocaban el suelo.

De repente, hubo una voz detrás de él.

 **"Berwald",** susurraron.

Berwald estaba muy seguro que lo había oído a él.

 **"Berwald"** , dijeron de nuevo.

Berwald dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Esa fue la voz de Tino. Levantó la vista hacia donde la voz venía, y allí estaba Tino. Su rostro era joven, sin ser afectado por el envejecimiento que Berwald había visto pasar. Llevaba la misma ropa exacta que tenía cuando se conocieron. Berwald nunca podría olvidar eso. Berwald miró con asombro a su marido, que se suponía que estaba muerto, su rostro es la única cosa que quería ver en ese momento.

Berwald se puso de pie y extendió una mano temblorosa a la cara de Tino y más lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

 **"Tú, est** ' **s mu** ' **rto..."** balbuceó.

Tino limpió las lágrimas de Berwald de su rostro envejecido. **"Pero estoy aquí ahora, y eso es lo que realmente importa."** Sus manos envolvieron el rostro de Berwald para darle un beso. Fue un beso muy suave, tan hermoso, y sin embargo tan trágico.

Un dolor agudo atravesó el cuerpo de Berwald, y trato de contener las ganas de gritar, el dolor no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Tino dio un salto atrás en el inmenso dolor de Berwald, parecía no saber qué le sucedía, pero Berwald sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era hora. Se estaba muriendo.

 **"Ven conmigo, Berwald"** se hizo eco de la voz de Tino en su mente. **"Vámonos"**. Berwald entendió perfectamente. Su cuerpo era solamente una nave para llegar a Tino. No lo necesitaba más.

Y subieron.

Juntos.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es un día perfecto para un picnic. El calor de la primavera empapa la tierra en un hermoso brillo, así también como las flores florecen en la colina cubierta de hierbas preciosas.

 **"¡Su-san!"**

Fue Finlandia quien hablo. Suecia volteo para ver el lindo rostro resplandeciente y brillante del finlandés.

Finlandia llego corriendo sin aliento con una manta.

 **"Lo siento mucho si llegue tarde. Tuve que asegurarme que Islandia no estuviera demasiado enojado con Noruega porque le obligo a llamarlo hermano mayor, espero que este bien con usted"** jadeo.

Suecia asintió : **"Est** **a** **bi** ' **n"**. El sueco le había pedido al finlandés para realizar un picnic porque sentía que hoy era un día especial, como si lo recordara pero sabia lo que era.

Finlandia puso la canasta de comida sobre la manta, la abrió y ofreció un sandwich a Suecia, este la tomo y creo ver a Finlandia temblar un poco. Se miraron, la hierba se balanceaba suavemente con el ritmo del viento.

 **"Realmente hoy es un buen día"** , dijo Finlandia.

 **"Mhm"**

* * *

 **De nuevo yo lol:** Ah... al fin Cx .. sere sincera uhm ell $piilogoo apezt (no pregunten porque lo escribo así) pero bueno... todo termino aquí. Nos veremos en otra traducción que próximamente haré. Agradezco a la autora que me dio el permiso de traducir este fic. Bay.


End file.
